Loving Your Family
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON, INCEST AND SOME FETISHES. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! It's been years since the Fourth Shinobi World War, and Naruto is now a family man. His kids are growing up fast, almost too fast. Learn how he tries to handle them!
1. Chapter 1 - Brother & Sister

**WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS INCEST! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO OR DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING IT, THEN LEAVE NOW!**

**ALSO, I ONLY WROTE THIS STORY BECAUSE IT WAS HIGH IN DEMAND. I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN REAL LIFE, SO DON'T CRITICIZE!**

* * *

**START OF STORY**

* * *

25 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, Konoha and the rest of the Shinobi World was finally at peace. Naruto, the hero of this world, has achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. He married Hinata Hyuga and had two beautiful children, Bolt and Himawari Uzumaki.

Bolt was 15 years old and managed to reach the rank of jonin. He trained hard under his father and sensei, mastering the Rasengan and Shadow Clone jutsus. He also mastered the art of senjutsu and bijuu mode, due to having Yin Kurama sealed inside him.

Himawari was 10 years old, but lacked confidence in herself. She trained just as hard as her brother, but couldn't progress as far as he could. Her specialty was the Gentle Fist: The Hyuga Clan's special technique. She can only go as far as performing 8 Trigrams 32 Palms and the Twin Lion Fist attack.

Himawari grew up adoring her older brother, and loving him deeply. In fact, she loved him so much that she actually developed a brother complex towards him. The following story will tell of their affairs, and the involvement of their parents to try and solve this uncommon Japanese taboo problem.

At the Uzumaki Household

Bolt was in the backyard, training with his father, Naruto. He grabbed some shuriken and threw them towards his dad, who reflected them with ease. Then, Bolt dashed at his father, preparing to launch an frontward assault. His dad prepared a counterattack, but then Bolt suddenly disappeared in a puff.

Naruto, knowing what Bolt would do next, relaxed himself. Then, Bolt launched from behind with a Rasengan and a clone helped him form it. He was about to strike Naruto from behind, but then Naruto disappeared in a flash. Bolt stopped the attack, and the clone disappeared. He looked around for his father.

"Oh come on dad! Not the teleporting thing again!" Naruto laughed from atop a tree. "Well, Bolt, I don't want you to go too hard. It's just training, ya know." Bolt's father jumped down from the tree, holding Grandpa Minato's special Raijin kunai and twirling his finger around the hole, making it spin.

"Dad, when are you gonna teach me about the Flying God thing? I'm already a jonin and I mastered nearly everything you taught me already." Naruto smiled and rubbed his son's hair. "You shouldn't rush things, son. You'll learn soon, but right now it's far too difficult for you. Now let's go inside and have a snack."

"Nah. I'm not really hungry. I'll just go inside and play video games." Naruto shrugged. "Alright then. We'll train again tomorrow." Naruto and Bolt headed inside. Naruto went to the kitchen while Bolt went into his room. The young blonde took out Ninja Storm 4, which he bootlegged, and plugged it into his system to play.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He said while waiting for the game to load. The door opened and he saw his 12 year old sister, Himawari, smiling. "Can I play with you, onii-chan?" Bolt shook his head. "Sorry, Hima. This game's for older people only."

Himawari looked at the TV screen, then back to her big brother. "Pleeeease onii-chan? I promise it won't hurt you." Bolt, remembering there was a versus mode, decided to let her play. "Okay. Want me to teach you how to play?" Himawari nodded. "Yes please." She said sweetly to her brother.

"Alright. Sit next to me and we can get started." But instead, Himawari decided to sit in her brother's lap. "Uh…" He said awkwardly. "I feel more comfortable this way." She told him. "Alright." He handed Himawari the controller and took her to the versus mode through the menu, and into 1V1 Quick Match.

* * *

**LEMON TIME**

* * *

Bolt began to feel something fleshy against his lap from under Himawari's skirt. "Sorry. I forgot to wear panties today, onii-chan." When she said that, Bolt's nose began to bleed. "Is that okay, onii-chan?" Bolt tried to keep a straight face. "Y-yeah. It's fine, Hima." She smiled. "Okay." She selected her favorite character: Mommy AKA Hinata.

Bolt's dick stiffened under his pants, and poked Himawari's outer hymen. She gasped softly when she felt it. "Onii-chan, what's touching me? It feels hard." Bolt was turning very red. "Uhhh…" he sighed and told the truth. "It's my penis." Himawari kept scrolling to find an opponent. "Okay."

While Himawari kept trying to find her essentials in the game, Bolt unzipped his pants. He put his hands over Himawari's while she was playing and his cock was right against Himawari's clit. His little sister's eyes widened. She could feel his cock against her. "O-onii-chan…" Bolt smiled. "It's okay, Hima. This is a new game I want to play with you."

Bolt slid his cock into Hima's pussy, causing her to yell in pain. Bolt covered her mouth, however. "I-it hurts, onii-chan." Bolt kissed his sister's neck. "It's okay. Only for a little bit." He began thrusting in and out of Himawari's pussy, making her blush hard and moan. Howevber, she kept her focus and continued playing Storm 4.

Hima kept moaning while she played Storm 4, and Bolt only fucked her harder and faster every second. But slowly, Himawari was transitioning from pain to pleasure, and surprisingly gaining more focus while she was being fucked. "It feels good onii-chan." She moaned louder. "Shhh. Don't be too loud. Mom and dad can't know about this."

"Why not?" She kept moaning softly. "Because this has to be our little secret, okay?" Hima nodded and kept playing as her brother continued fucking her. Hima was playing easily, and Bolt reached his hands up and played with Himawari's flat chest and nipples under her shirt, causing her to moan even louder.

As Bolt thrusted harder and faster inside Himawari, the more she moaned and played. When she defeated the enemy, she got so excited that this caused her to orgasm, and she yelled out "onii-chan!" Bolt came not long after, right into his little sister's pussy, and groaning softly under his teeth.

* * *

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

Another knock was heard on Bolt's door, then it opened. It was Hinata, their mother. "I heard yelling. Is everything okay up here?" She asked her children. Bolt turned to his mother, with some sweat on his face. "Everything's fine mom. Just a little hot and Himawari got excited when she beat the boss." Hinata smiled. "Okay then. Keep having fun, you two." Himata smiled and closed the door. _"Phew. That was close." _Bolt thought to himself. Himawari turned around and kissed her big brother on the lips. "I love you, onii-chan. Can we do this again sometime?" She asked him sweetly. Bolt smiled. "Of course we can, Himawari." He smiled and kissed her back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Husband & Wife

That night, Bolt couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what he had done to his little sister that day. He definitely loved her, and he wanted to do that agian without getting caught by their parents. Himawari, in her other bedroom, was thinking the exact same thing.

Meanwhile, in the master's bedroom, things were about to get freaky. Naruto's day off was about to get even better. While lying down in his PJs and watching TV, he didn't notice his wife come inside until she got dressed. That's when he turned his attention to her.

"So, Naruto-kun. Do you like my new outfit?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was looking at. Hinata was wearing a navy blue, transparent lingerie outfit that showed her nipples. It only reached down to half of her thing length, and she had no panties. She was also giving Naruto an innocent smile.

Naruto's nose began to bleed profusely, and his jaw dropped with a smile, meaning he definitely liked it. "Do you want to... fuck me, my dear husband? Being Hokage does come with rewards." Naruto wiped his nose and nodded. "Yeah. I wanna fuck you so bad, Hinata."

* * *

**LEMON TIME**

* * *

Hinata climbed onto the king-sized bed and ontop of her husband. She kissed him passionately, loving his taste. She heard stories that once married, the lust of sex would die out due to the bodies' unappealingness in later years. But that never happened. Both she and Naruto were in their late 40s, but they had the the bodies of fit, sexy, 20-year-old singles.

Naruto kissed his steamy, beautiful back with a similar, fiery passion. He slid his tongue into her mouth, loving her taste. He reached down and fondled her large breasts, which were almost as large as Tsunade's now. He took over and laid Hinata on her back. He took her arms and placed them over her head, and started kissing her neck.

Hinata moaned at his touch. She had always dreamt of being married to Naruto, ever since she was a child. Now that it's come true. She couldn't contain her excitement. She placed her hands on his chest and took off Naruto's shirt, admiring his toned, muscly body. She then removed his shorts, showing his long, hard dick.

Naruto did the same; he undid Hinata's lingerie and tossed it off the bed. He then began massaging Hinata's large breasts, licking her nipples and squeezing those melons, making her moan softly. He also reached reached down and rubbed her bald clit, causing Hinata to moan louder. She reached down and stroked his hard cock in her right hand, giving him pleasure as he did to her.

Naruto laid on his back, with Hinata following him. She positioned herself on top of him, and lowered herself down on his hard dick. She let it enter her vagina, moaning loudly as it penetrated her. Once it was all inside, she began riding her husband, up and down, her large breasts bouncing along with her.

"Naruto-kun." She moaned his name as she continued to ride his cock. She placed her hands on his chest riding him harder and faster every second. Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's ass, squeezing those cheeks as he fucked her. He then moved his hands up to her breasts, playing with them once again as she continued to ride him.

Then, the two switched positions. Hinata laid on her back and Naruto went on top. Her legs were still spread and Naruto's cock was still inside her. He began thrusting in and out of her in missionary position. Hinata moaned her husband's name out loud, loving the feeling of his huge cock penetrating her inner walls.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and her legs around his waist as he continued fucking her, closing her eyes and moaning loudly. Naruto bent down and began sucking on Hinata's nipples, making her moan even louder. She started clawing Naruto's back, her long nails digging inside and cutting Naruto. He was immune, however, since he was so used to his wife doing this do him. She then moved her legs and put her feet up on his shoulders as he fucked her even harder and faster.

Then, the two switched positions again. Hinata put herself on top of Naruto's cock and began riding him in reverse cowgirl position. Naruto fucked Hinata right in the pussy, hard and fast, and she rubbed her clit vigorously as her husband fucked her. "Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!" She continued rubbing herself as Naruto fucked her, cumming so hard that she screamed his name out. Naruto, unable to contain himself as well, came as well, right into Hinata's pussy, making her scream some more.

After the climax, Hinata let Naruto's limp cock slip out of her pussy. She was still on her knees and her legs were spread, and looking down at Naruto's limp dick. "Hinata, something wrong?" He asked her. "Mmm nope. I have a surprise for you." Naruto looked down to see what Hinata would do. Just then, Hinata did something so kinky.

She started pissing; her golden urine was released all over Naruto's huge dick, causing him to groan in pure ecstacy. "Your turn, baby." She kept her same position, and Naruto pointed his cock up to Hinata's pussy. He began shooting his piss up and hitting Hinata's pussy, a lot it entering her clit. She moaned loudly, loving that feeling of his piss mixing with his cum inside her so much. "Ooohhh yeeeaaahhhh. Mmmmmm."

* * *

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

After the hot sex and kinky ending, Hinata laid down next to her husband, giggling. "We made the bed all messy with our piss." Naruto snickered a bit. "We'll wash the sheets tomorrow. I'm too tired to do anything right now." Hinata smiled to her husband. "Okay, Naruto-kun." She kissed his cheek and closed the lamp, and the two went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mother & Son

The next day, Naruto got dressed and ready for work. He started a new special day in Konoha called "Take Your Daughter to Work Day," and was participating himself. He woke Himawari up and had her dress up. Then he left for the Hokage's office with his daughter, leaving a note for Hinata on the counter about her absence.

Bolt had left early as well, to go and meet his sensei and his team at the bridge. But the sensei stated that there was no missions to carry out today, so another day off for them. Bored out of his mind, and having no money to eat breakfast at Ichiraku Ramen, Bolt decided to go home for breakfast instead.

Hinata woke up pretty late, and saw Naruto's note on the kitchen counter. So, being home alone, she decided to do something that would allow her to feel as sexy as usual: she bit her lip, stripped down and started doing her chores completely naked, no trace of clothing whatsoever. Hinata believed this helped her feel sexy.

When Bolt got back home, he took out his house key and unlocked the front door. Inside he saw his mother, on her knees with her back turned to him, scrubbing the floor with her pussy and ass in clear view of her son. Like his father, his eyes turned white, his jaw dropped and he received a massive nosebleed.

Hinata slapped her ass cheeks. "You're home early Naru-" But when she turned around, she saw not her husband, but her son. This caused her to scream and attempt to cover herself. "B-Bolt! Why are you home so early? I thought you were training with your Konohamaru-sensei and your team!"

Bolt was just as surprised as his mother. "There were no missions today, so I came home! And why are you doing chores naked, mom?!" Hinata hid behind the chair, covering her privates. "I-it was for your f-father…" She said softly. Bolt had a raging godzilla-sized boner in his pants right now. He couldn't believe that he saw his own mother naked, and worse, felt aroused to it.

Hinata peeked out from behind the chair. She saw the stiff cock sticking out of her son's pants. "B-Bolt, did you f-find this… arousing?" Bolt couldn't believe what he heard. "W-what? No mom! That's wrong! I would never feel that!" Hinata then spoke up. "Then how come you were fondling your little sister?"

That's when Bolt got scared. His mother was onto him. "I-I don't know what you're tal-" His mother interrupted him. "Do not lie to me, young man." She slowly got up from behind the chair, exposing her grown, nude body to her young, adolescent son. "I heard Himawari's moans from downstairs. You went as far as having sex with her." Bolt, unable to hide the truth, turned his head down and confessed to his mother. "I'm sorry, mom."

Hinata approached her son and kneeled down, placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, Bolt. Just don't let this get out to any of your friends. This is a family secret only." Bolt, still looking down, widened his eyes. They scrolled up and zoomed in on Hinata's enormous jugs. "Okay mom." He told her. She gave him a small smirk. "You're just as perverted as your father, you know that?" Bolt's boner was so hard it felt ready to rip out of his pants.

Hinata giggled. "Do you want mommy to help you with your little problem?" Bolt couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother was going to have sex with him. "Y-yes, please." Hinata smiled and took her sons' hand, then went upstairs with him. "You're going to see why your father married me." She seductively told her son.

* * *

**LEMON TIME**

* * *

Hinata brought her son up to the master's bedroom, and began unzipping his jacket. She took it off, following his shirt. Then she did the same for his pants, and then his underwear. She gazed for a bit at his impressive cock: 6.5 inches when erect, which was impressive for a boy his age.

She got on her knees and licked Bolt's shaft, causing him to moan lightly. She worked her tongue up to the head. Once there, she gave the tip a kiss, before slowly taking it all into her mouth. Bolt moaned a bit louder as Hinata took her son's entire length into her mouth. She then closed her eyes and began bobbing her head up and down.

Bolt loved this feeling far too much. He began pre-climaxing and groaning louder. Hinata pulled her mouth off. "Mmm, you're excited. You're already starting to go. Let mommy help you with that." She let a drop of spit fall from her mouth onto Bolt's dick, then slid it between her enormous breasts for a tittyfuck.

Bolt groaned louder when this happened. Hinata began bounching her breasts up and down, squeezing occasionally for Bolt to feel good too. As Hinata bounced her breasts, she began licking the tip, which was long enough for her tongue to reach. All this proved too much for him, and he shot his load all over his mother's face and breasts.

Bolt lied down on his back, breathing hard. He came far more than he did with Himawari. Hinata licked all the cum off of her breasts, and wiped the rest off of her face. She lied next to her son. "So, how did your first orgasm with a woman feel?" Bolt was still breathing heavily. "That was intense." His mother smiled. "You ready for Round 2?"

Bolt sighed. "I don't think I can go on, to be honest." The foxy Hyuga woman smirked. "Of really?" She looked down and rubbed his cock with her finger. "Your brain says you're done, but not this one." As she rubbed it, it stiffened and rose up hard again, and Bolt groaned slightly. "We're just getting started, sweetie."

With Bolt still lying down, Hinata got up and placed herself over her son's erect dick. She lowered herself until it disappeared all the way inside her pussy, causing her to moan. She began riding her son's cock, bouncing up and down and rubbing her large boobs and wet clit while fucking her son.

Bolt groaned as his mother rode his cock. He placed his hand on his mother's ass as she fucked him, moaning loud with pleasure. She then laid on her side, Bolt's cock still inside and following her, raised up her leg and they began fucking in a spooning position. She touched her son's cheek and pulled him in, kissing him deeply.

Hinata moaned louder and louder every second as Bolt thrusted harder and faster also. "Bolt! I'm cumming!" She yelled out a harsh moan and climaxed all over her son's hard cock. This led to Bolt cumming as well. Not knowing what "pull out" means, he came inside his mother's pussy instead, causing her to gasp, widen her eyes and moan harshly as her son's hot semen entered her super wet pussy.

* * *

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

Afterwards, Bolt pulled out of Hinata. They lied next to each other, Bolt's head lying on his mother's enormous breasts, both of them breathing heavily. "Bolt, you should've pulled out." He held his mother and replied. "What's that?" She puts her hands behind her son's head. "Pull your cock out so I don't get pregnant." Bolt sighed. "I'm sorry, mom." Hinata sighed. "It's okay, Bolt. At least you know now." Hinata closed her eyes as she and her son began to nap.


	4. Chapter 4 - Father & Daughter

**THE LAST CHAPTER TOOK PLACE AT THE UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD. THIS ONE WILL TAKE PLACE ON THE SAME DAY, BUT FOCUSES ON NARUTO AND HIMAWARI'S DAY TOGETHER.**

* * *

**START OF CHAPTER**

* * *

At the Hokage's office, Naruto was sitting down, filing papers about Konoha facts and everything else. Himawari was sitting down in a mini desk, playing and making crafts out of office supplies. After a while of playing, she got bored and went over to father to try and gain his attention.

"Daddy, I'm bored. Can we play a game?" Naruto stopped his paper signing and turned to his daughter. "Sorry, sweetie. Daddy is working. Maybe you want to see what daddy does while at work." Himawari looked down, disappointed. "But you already did that." She then looked back at him, smiling. "Maybe we can do something else?"

Naruto looked at his daughter, who was begging. She had big, googly eyes and a quivering lip. Naruto started to feel the guilt eat him, until his phone made an alarm that showed he got a text. "Oh, sorry sweetie. Daddy has to take this." Himawari looked down again, while Naruto checked his Galaxy for the notification.

He checked his text messages with Hinata, to see that she sent him a hot nude pic of herself from the living room, with her legs spread. Naruto's nose bled a bit, and he got a raging boner in his pants. The outta nowhere, Himawari popped out from under him, surprising her father and looking at the picture of her mom.

"Wow, mommy's really pretty, isn't she?" This caused Naruto to freak out and accidentally juggle his phone, trying to hide it from his daughter. "H-Hima… yes she is. But you can't see that picture of your mother." Himawari tilted her head. "Why not?" Naruto smiled nervously. "Because only adults, like me, can see your mother naked."

"Okay…" Himawari looked down once more, and noticed her father's bulge sticking out of his pants. "Daddy, your worm is hard." Naruto was shocked once again, and tried to hide it from her. "I-it's nothing, H-Hima…" His daughter looked at him. "Can I help you make him feel better, daddy? Pleeeeease?"

Naruto was even more shocked as to what he just heard. His daughter wanted to "help" him with his boner problem. "N-no, Hima. Only adults can do that to each other." She pouted and looked up to him. "Pleeeeease daddy?" Himawari made her big eyes and quivering lip again. Naruto tried his best to resist, but was defeated in the end.

* * *

**LEMON TIME**

* * *

"Himawari, I'll let you do this, but we can't get caught, so hide under the desk." She smiled brightly. "Yay!" Naruto sat back down in his chair, and Himawari went under the table. She unzipped and unbuttoned her father's pants, pulled it down along with his underwear, and saw his large, 8-inch cock.

"Wow, it's so big, daddy." Naruto was already starting to feel the guilt. "Please, just hurry sweetie." Himawari licked her lips, and stuck her tongue out, slowly licking her the head of her father's cock, causing him to groan slightly. She slowly took all 8 inches into her mouth, then began sucking on it.

Naruto groaned softly. He couldn't believe his own daughter was sucking him off. He knew it was wrong, but the feeling definitely felt right. He groaned occasionally as Himawari sucked on it, and soon began stroking it while sucking. The pleasure got to the point where Naruto felt ready to climax until…

…A knock was heard from the door. "Naruto? It's Shikamaru. Can I come in?" Naruto's eyes widened. _"Oh shit. It's Shika. What do I do?" _Naruto thought in crisis. "Uhhh… now's not a good time, Shikamaru. Can you come back later?" Shikamaru sighed. "It's pretty urgent, though." Naruto grinned his teeth. "Fine… come in."

Shikamaru went into the room, and saw Naruto with a wide smile, sweating slightly. "Uh, you okay buddy?" Naruto laughed nervously, his daughter still blowing him under the desk. "Never better." Shikamaru raised a brow, then proceeded with the task at hand. "Can I have the day off? Temari wants me to-"

"Sure, man. Go for it." Shikamaru looked at Naruto again. "Really? Just like that? You don't want me to finish the explanation?" Naruto kept laughing slightly. "No you deserve a break. Now go. Temari needs you for whatever." Shikamaru kept asking questions though. "Are you sure you're okay, man? You're sweating a lot."

"It's just the heat." Naruto said with his face hurting from the wide, fake smile. "I'll open the window, then." Shikamaru tried to go behind to the window behind Naruto, but was stopped. "N-No! I like the heat, please. Just go, man." Shikamaru tried one last time to plead. "But Naru-" Naruto was losing his patience, and he also felt ready to explode.

"Dude, get out before I shove a Rasengan up your ass." Shikamaru then stopped resisting. "Fine. Geez, man, you're so troublesome." He walked out of the room, picking his ear while doing so. After the door closed, Himawari took his cock out and stroked her father violently and vigorously, causing Naruto to groan loudly and ejaculate.

After climaxing and going limp, Himawari came out from under the desk, fully nude and covered in her father's cum. "Daddy, can you please do me now? Healing your worm makes my flower all bloomy now." Surprisingly enough, Naruto agreed to this, and sealed off the door with chakra chains to make sure no one got in or out, and also closed the blinds. When he turned around, he saw his daughter, on top of his desk, on her knees and her small ass up high, facing him.

"_I know I'm gonna regret this." _Naruto went behind his little girl, letting his hard, 8-inch cock slide inside her blooming wet pussy, causing her to moan very loudly. Naruto began thrusting in and out of his daughter's cock, Himawari bucking her hips along with him. "Mmm, daddy. It's so big and feels so goooood."

Naruto put his hands on Himawari's ass as he fucked her. As he thrusted harder and faster, the louder Himawari moaned. He reached up and played with her nipples and flat chest as they fucked, causing her only to moan some more. "Fuck me daddy. Please!" She sounded so desperate for her father's dick. Unable to hold back, Himawari felt ready to climax. "Daddy! I'm cumming!" She then came all over her father's huge cock, and afterwards got off and turned around, tasting her cum off of his cock.

Naruto groaned and watched Himawari as she sucked on his cock, loving the taste of it. Naruto sat back down in his chair, still hard as a rock, and Himawari followed. She sat in her father's lap, her back facing him, and he slid his cock inside her pussy, causing her to moan again. Himawari then started riding his cock up and down, rubbing her clit vigorously as her father fucked her.

"Mmm, daddy your cock feels so good!" Himawari moaned as she kept riding Naruto's huge dick. Then, Naruto took Himawari's legs and spread them wide, putting them high in the air and began thrusting hard and fast into her pussy, causing her to scream. Himawari continued rubbing her clit hard as her father fucked her.

Naruto kissed her neck too. It didn't take long for Himawari to feel the need to climax again. "Daddy, I'm cumming again!" Himawari came once more, screaming out the word "daddy" as she came. Naruto came afterwards, but pulled out to make sure she didn't get pregnant, and came all over Himawari's chest.

* * *

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

After the best day at work ever, Naruto and Himawari got dressed. He wiped the cum off his daughter, picked her up, who fell asleep, and unchained the door. He carried his daughter in his arms and went back home, unable to see Hinata after such a long day. He took the quick way home, using his father's Raijin kunai to teleport back home in a flash. Once there, he laid Himawari in her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5 - One Big Happy Family

The next morning, Naruto woke up and turned to his side. He hugged his wife, who was sleeping peacefully. He put his arm around her and nuzzled himself into her neck. She smiled lightly and made a small giggle. She turned around and greeted her husband. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled back. "Good morning."

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata, who returned it lovingly. "So how was your day yesterday?" She asked her husband. "Oh it was great. Himawari and I had an aamzing time together." Hinata smiled. "I'm so glad you spent time with our daughter. Usually you spend it on just our son."

"Well, I love Himawari too. I can't leave her out, you know." He laughed slightly. Then, Hinata smiled and sat up. "I have something to tell you." Naruto sat up with her. "Sure, Hinata. What is it?" He asked her. Himata looked down and sighed. "You'll probably feel shocked when I say this but…"

"I had sex with Bolt." Naruto was shocked indeed. However, he understood it when Hinata told him that. "Hinata, I have something to tell you too." His wife turned to him. "I had sex with Himawari…" Hinata covered her mouth; she was even more shocked to hear this. "Y-you what?" Naruto looked down. "I could ask you the same thing."

"N-Naruto… are we… bad parents?" Naruto kept his head down. "I don't even know anymore." Hinata looked at him. "Should we talk to them about this?" She asked her husband. Naruto brought his head up. "Yeah. We should. Okay, once the kids wake up, let's call them into the living room for a family meeting, okay?" Hinata nodded.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

* * *

In the late morning, Bolt woke up rubbing his eyes and going downstairs. He passed the living room, not noticing his father sitting down on the couch. "Bolt, is your sister awake yet?" His father asked him. "I'm not sure, dad." Naruto then replied to his son. "Go check. If she is awake, tell her to come here in the living room. We all need to talk."

"Okay." Bolt went to Himawari's room and opened the door slightly. She was playing with her dolls. "Hima, dad needs to talk to us." She turned to her brother. "Okay, onii-chan." She got up and followed her brother to the living room, where Hinata had sat down with Naruto. Bolt and Himawari sat on the chase to the right of the sofa.

Naruto began the conversation. "So, listen you two. Your mother and I have to talk to you about… your changing bodies." Bolt and Himawari froze. They felt scared as to have this talk. "W-what do you mean?" Hinata spoke next. "Your father and I confessed to each other about what happened yesterday. Between all of us."

Bolt was more scared than Himawari at this point. "So… a-are we in trouble?" Himawari looked at her brother, like she was about to cry. "No, you're not in trouble." Bolt sighed when he heard this. "In fact, we want to help you two with relieve your stress during puberty. Starting now." Himawari looked at her parents. "What do you mean?"

* * *

**LEMON TIME**

* * *

"Well, we'll show you right now." With that said, Naruto went behind Hinata and began kissing her neck, and reaching up shirt to fondle her boobs. Hinata moaned softly, and kissed her husband as he worked her. The two began to slowly undress each other, taking their time and enjoying it.

Bolt couldn't believe he was watching his parents about to have sex. He looked at Himawari, who was hypnotized by her parents. She started to feel wet and bloomy downstairs. She put her hands between her legs to try and sustain herself. Hinata smiled at her daughter. "Don't fight it sweetie. Help your brother."

Following her mother, Himawari climbed on her brother's lap, causing his to be surprised, and she kissed him deeply, rubbing her hands on his chest. Bolt resisted at first, but slowly began to follow through with this. He reached for the bottom of Himawari's sweater and removed it, showing her shirtless, braless, pink, hard nipples.

Bolt started licking Himawari's nipples, causing her to moan out her brother's name. She held onto him as he did that, then took off his shirt. He followed by removing her skirt, and she also took off his shorts. Bolt kissed Himawari's neck and rubbed her clit as she stroked his cock below.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata had undressed each other completely. Hinata put her knee on the couch and spread her legs apart, urging Naruto to go in after her. He did so, and slid his 8-inch cock inside her pussy, causing her to moan loudly. He began thrusting in and out of her, in doggy position.

Bolt had lied on his back, with Himawari sitting on his face. She went down and sucked on her big brother's cock, while he licked her clit. She moaned while sucking, and rubbed his sack while doing so too. Bolt groaned and rubbed Himawari's ass cheeks while he dug his tongue deeper into her little flower.

Naruto put his hands on Hinata's hips, thrusting harder and faster into her every second, and she moaned louder and louder as well. He put his leg up and began fucking her primal style, almost making her scream. He even reached down and rubbed her large breasts as they fucked. Before long, she moaned out his name loudly and came hard.

Himawari had started stroking Bolt's cock vigorously, hard and fast, while licking the head. Bolt was also fingering Himawari's pussy in a similar fashion, causing her to moan loudly. Himawari was on the brink of orgasm, and kept stroking her brother's cock until she came all over his face. Bolt licked her juice off his lips and her pussy.

After that, Himawari went to her father, who was sitting on the couch. She climbed on his lap and let her pussy slide down on his fully hard cock, causing her to moan loudly. Hinata got on her knees and licked her daughter's pussy as it was being fucked hard by her husband. Bolt went behind his mother and shoved his cock into her pussy, and began fucking her in doggy style. Himawari rode her daddy's cock hard and fast while Bolt fucked his mommy like a hardcore porn star.

Hinata licked her daughter's clit and rubbed it vigorously while Naruto fucked their daughter hard and fast. Bolt put his hands on his mom's boobs and squeezed them as they fucked. Both she and her daughter were nearly screaming, and slamming their asses hard against their partners' waists. This caused the boys, not long, to cum.

However, they both pulled out. Hinata and Himawari licked the cum off of each others' naked bodies, while their boy toys were wanking to them. Then, Hinata laid down and Himawari proceeded to sit on her mother's face. Bolt took his sister from the rear while Naruto went to his wife in the front. They slid their cock inside as began fucking them.

Himawari moaned as her brother took her, and bent down to lick her mom's pussy as her father fucked it. Hinata did the same, went up and licked her daughter's fucked clit. The mother and the daughter were moaning very loudly, nearly screaming as they were being fucked. In a matter of seconds, they both came again.

Then after that, they got on their knees and exchanged once more; Himawari sucked off her father, while Hinata sucked off her son, tittyfucking him as well. This caused Bolt to cum hard again, all over his other's breasts and face. Naruto did the same to his daughter, who took all of his load, and even licked the excess off of his tip.

* * *

**END OF LEMON**

* * *

Naruto laid on the sofa and Bolt laid on the chase, both tired and exhausted. Himawari laid next to her father, while Hinata with her son. She turned to Bolt, smiling softly. "So, did you enjoy our family time together?" She asked her son. He looked up at mother's white eyes, giving a small smirk. "Yeah, I did. I hope we get to do this again sometime." Hinata leaned in and kissed her son's forehead, who laid his head on her huge breasts.

Naruto looked down at his daughter, who was looking up at him with a cute smile. "How about you? Did you enjoy this, sweetie?" Himawari gave a small giggle. "Yes, Daddy. Can we please do this again?" Naruto laughed a little bit. "Of course we can. Just not every day, because that's bad. We should make this special, at least or only once every month." Himawari smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Okay, daddy."


End file.
